


Persona 5 What If:

by Hexan_Tronic



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexan_Tronic/pseuds/Hexan_Tronic
Summary: What if Joker went through something similar to the Margaret battle from the 26th episode of the orignial Persona 4 anime. This is what I came up with.
Kudos: 11





	Persona 5 What If:

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is set a few months after Akira (The name chosen by a friend) decided to take Yaldabaoth's offer in the Velvet Room. As the summary states, Joker will be fighting Lavenza. Also, he never romanced anyone. Other than that, you'll have to read and find out.

While going home after another successful night of thievery, I notice a dark blue glow out of the corner of my eye, looking over, I see a glowing butterfly, but decide to ignore it. Heading home, I realise the glow reminded me of those Twins.  
  
“Hm, I wonder whatever happened to those two…” I say, as I walk into the cafe and upstairs to bed. After falling asleep, I open my eyes to a somewhat familiar place, though I can’t remember where. Oh, and the pain of being slapped, that is there too. Looking over at where the slap came from, I see a somewhat short girl with a black and blue headband with half a butterfly on either side of it, as well as a modest blue and black outfit with a small amount of golden highlights, which match her golden yellow eyes which remind me of a person’s Shadow. She has a disappointed look on her face, which both pisses me off and makes me feel guilty.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, my Trickster.” She says in a sweet voice, reminiscent of the Twins who used to help me with...something. Then she backs away, the large book she has floating a couple inches above her hand and opening, releasing a soft glow.

After a moment, a featureless mask similar to my own floats out, before bursting into flames, turning into Girimehkala. With a sad frown on her face, the girl releases her order to the Persona. “Swift Strike.” At her order, the persona charges me, striking me four times, and as it does, I hear a voice in my head.

_“C’mon! You’re the one who taught me not to use my gifts for personal gain or to hurt others, now you're doing the same, wake up, Akira!”_ I hear the faint voice of Mishima during the assault, but I ignore it, and reach up for my mask, but it isn’t there.

“You have no mask here, Trickster, as you haven’t used a mask to hide yourself in weeks.” The girl says, while her persona disappears into flames, the featureless mask returns to the book as the pages flip through at a fast pace, before releasing another. This time it’s a large, black crow, Yatagarasu.

The young girl holds her hand out, as if directing the Persona, “Agidyne.” She says without much emotion, as the pillar of flame bursts from under me, sending my flying back while a new voice arrives in my mind.

_“You once helped me find my way after losing faith in myself. Now it’s my turn to help you return to your own righteous path, so we may meet again.”_ I barely hear Yoshida over the flames from the girl's attack, as well as the bursting of her persona.

After staggering to my feet, I look over and see another young looking girl beside the one attacking me, Alice. “Die for Me.” The young girl orders, and Alice obeys, her menacing grin growing wide as she summons her explosive teddy bears, who charge over and start beating me into the ground. As this is happening, I hear voices once again.

_“You once helped me for no reason other than you knew I needed it, but now you’ve just been doing things for yourself. What happened to the generous Guinea Pig who helped me so much?”_ Takemi asks, sounding disappointed. The anger and surprising guilt at her statements cause me to force my way out from under the bears, slashing them with my dagger until they are all gone.

“So it seems you still wish to fight with anger, but what is it directed at I wonder?” The girl asks, summoning a new persona, one I recognise well. Yoshitsune, who is glaring at me. “Hassou Tobi.” The girl orders, and the tall samurai persona charges at me, and starts slashing me at different angles, some I manage to block with my dagger, but his power is too much.

_“You know, you were kinda like a big brother to me. But I didn’t think my brother would be so selfish. What happened to the guy who helped me save my mother?”_ Shinya asks, as the assault finally ends, leaving me panting on the ground, wondering what the point of these voices are.

“So, you are still standing? Time to step it up a notch then.” She says, before summoning out Hecatoncheires then ordering in succession. “Charge, Swift Strike!” After the swirls of power from charge fade, the many armed persona charges at me, laying in rapid fire punches while Iwai yells at me from somewhere.

_“What the fuck are you doing kid? Where’s the man who became Kaoru’s bro, as well as reconnected me with my brother, at risk to his life?!”_ Managing to keep standing, I lift my gaze, watching her change personas again, this time to an arch angele, Gabriel.

“Divine Judgment.” The girl orders, as the angelic persona crushes me with a holy mallet. This happens a couple times, before I hear another voice.

_“I thought you were different, Master~. But right now you don’t care about anyone, do you? Where’s the man who revived my love of teaching?”_ Kawakami asks, in both her maid and normal voice. After I can get back to my feet, I glare at the child, wondering what the point of all this is.

“Baphomet.” The child calls, as the demonic persona is summoned. “Agidyne, Bufudyne, Ziodyne.” The child orders, as the demon releases the three spells on me. All I can do is stand there and take it as I’m burned from below, frozen from the top, and shocked from the front from the three high tier spells.

_“If this is who you really are kid, the who the fuck as been my drinking buddy this whole time? ‘Big Scoop: Phantom Thief Leader is a Selfish Bastard!’ Is this the kinda headline I should have been writing? Or are you gonna prove me wrong again, like how you made me believe in you guys.”_ Ohya asks, sounding completely sober, while I’m feeling the burn, while sparks and frost run along my body.

“The fact you can still stand shows the will of rebellion still flows through you. But who is it you are rebelling against?” The child asks, summoning Fortuna. “Garudyne!” She orders, as the mini tornado surrounds me, and knocks me down after combing with the sparks keeping me paralyzed.

_“Is this the fate you chose, the one you have been fighting for? To hell with that! Y’all better get your act together and stop letting others make decisions for ya!”_ I hear Chihaya order, getting so angry she falls into her old accent.

“Will you just live with the fate chosen for you, or will you choose your own, rebelling against the version of you created for this reality?” The child asks, summoning Cu Chulainn, who glares at me. “Charge, into Deadly Fury!” The child orders the persona charging itself, before rushing my downed self and slashing me with it’s spear.

_“So, you’re going to concede, even though you refuse to against me. Does that mean you think I’m not a threat, or are you that intimidated? Stand up, and be the leader I know you are.”_ Hifumi orders, in the voice she uses when she gets into Shogi.

“It appears you do not have much left. I doubt you can stand against these last two as you are now.” She says, before summoning Abaddon. “Gigantomachia!” She orders, as the ground shatters beneath me, releasing energy that sends me up to slam at high speed into the ceiling, then pulls me back down to slam into the the ground at higher speeds.  
  


_“This is the man who helped me recall my sense of Justice? Where is the person who I promised I would take over where he left off. Has he forgotten that, or did he never trust me to begin with?”_ I hear Sae ask, over the ringing in my ears.

“This will be the end. This was not fun, my Trickster.” The girl says, as she summons a large, golden chinese dragon, Kohryu. “Concentrate, Psycho Force.” She orders. When the dragon finishes focusing, it releases the different beams of psychic energy around me, which all shoot into me, knocking me flat onto the ground.

_“I know I was harsh on you when you first got here, but I tried to rectify that while we worked to run the shop. Then I found out you helped Futaba, and we got closer. I could truly call you my son. This is what I want to say, but what I see here, isn’t the kid I was looking after all year. This is a selfish asshole who I want no where near my daughter. So you have a choice. Stay as you are, and get out. Or regain your true self, and be welcomed as family.”_ Sojiro says, sounding both proud and disappointed. As I lay there on the ground, I think about what they all have said to me. While their words resonate in my mind, something is pushing against them. **‘How did I get like this? What caused me to be someone my friends seem to despise?’** I think to myself, getting a flash of a golden cup, which causes a headache.

“So, my Trickster. Have you chosen a path? Or must I discipline you even more?” The girl asks, walking over. When she gets closer, I feel a faint voice in my mind, but I can’t hear a word, but I do know I should recognize it. I feel something warm appear over my eyes, replacing the glasses I don’t need to wear.

Reaching up, I can feel the hard object I recognize as my mask. Noticing this, the small child gives a small smile. “So, it looks like your true self is trying to show itself. Perhaps you have more to give. Shall we put that to the test?” She asks, her books pages fluttering by as another mask floats out. The mask explodes out into the form of Thor.

Sensing impending danger, I reach up for my mask, as the girl calls out her order. “Wild Thunder!” As the persona summons a mess of electricity, I manage to call out myself.

“Persona!” I call, my mask exploding into a mess of bluish flames. But they never form something. Just stay a shapeless mass of flame. At least it kinda protects me from the attack, as I can stay on my feet, but it still hurts. That’s when I hear a new voice yell at me.

_“What the hell are ya’ thinkin’ bro? This ain’t the guy who saved my ass from Kamoshida. Hell, you’re actin’ even worse than he was. Get your head back in the game!”_ I head Ryuji berate me, as I get back to my senses, the shapeless flame disappearing back into my mask.

The girl smiles softly when she sees this.

  
  
“So, you can defend yourself now, can you?” She asks, summoning up a new mask, Scathach. Who floats in front of her. “Myriad Slashes!” The persona charges me to unleash the attack, as I quickly summon my own.

  
  
“Persona!” I call, ducking behind it to avoid damage, though I still feel it when my persona is hit, despite it being formless. **‘Wait, I feel it?’** I think to myself as the next voice starts up.

_“What’s wrong with you Leader? You were willing to help the students by stopping Kaneshiro, but now you only care for yourself? What happened to the man who saved me and my sister?”_ Makoto asks, sounding lost, as I crouch on myself from the pain as my persona returns.

“Still holding on, Trickster? Perhaps this will be the one to knock you down.” She makes another mask levitate out, bursting into Kali, making me gulp. “Charge, then Brave Blade!” She orders, as her persona charges up, giving me time to summon mine as she launches her attack, knocking me back even though my persona, which vanishes after the hit as the voice starts.

_“You’re supposed to be the noble leader of the Phantom Thieves, who were going to change society for the better, as well as avenge my father. With the way you're going about things, it seems like you care for neither of these things. Maybe I’ll just give this up and leave you behind.”_ I hear Haru say, as I push myself back up.

“You still have energy to stand? You must have more strength than I thought.” She says, summoning a new persona once more. Fafnir is what appears, holding its hands together as she gives her order. “Atomic Flare!”

  
  
“Persona!” I yell, barely on my feet as the nuclear attack hits, knocking me back. Once again a voice appears, telling me off.

_“You know you were like a big brother to me, right? You came to my rescue, even when I told you to leave me alone. You helped me when you didn’t even know it would help you, but you did it anyway, and now you just do what you want, without a care in the world. This isn’t my brother. This is a monster.”_ This one kinda hurt, coming from Futaba. Getting up, I noticed that my clothes are kinda singed.

“You keep taking damage, but keep getting back up. What drives you, Trickster?” The girl asks, while summoning a beast that I recognize once more, Baal. “Charge, Ayamur, Panta Rhei!” She orders in quick succession, causing the Persona to charge up, giving me time to summon my Persona, before it hits with the unique skill, three large blue slashes of energy that take out my Persona, leaving me defenseless to the max rank wind skill, which throws me into a wall.

_“There used to be much beauty in you, and the Phantom Thieves, but your recent actions have sullied both. While there can be beauty in the ugly and bad, there is none in things such as these. When will you return to your true self, so we can do what must be done?”_ I can hear Yusuke ask, as if he is looking down on me, while the guilt is rising. I just about manage to peel myself off the floor, feeling a pain in my back.

  
  
“Looks like your pitiful Persona can’t even stand up to a single attack, Inmate. Perhaps you aren’t as strong as we thought.” The girl says a strangely familiar line, as she summons Ishtar. “Maziodyne!” She orders, her beautiful Persona launching the heavy electric attack my way and I barely manage to summon my Persona to intercept the damage, knocking me down.

_“You agreed to help me find the strength of heart to stand on my own, but here you are, having abandoned your own for an easy life. Wake up Akira!!”_ I hear Ann yell, but I can’t get up.

“You aren’t done yet Inmate. While your body is down, your mind is not. Mediarahan.” She says, as the pain leaves my body, allowing me to stand up. “Surt.” She orders, as the Persona leaps from her book. “Blazing Hell!” She orders, and I quickly summon my Persona and hop on it as best I can, while the pool of magma appears at my feet, burning us both as I hear another voice.

_“I just started to remember who I am and you back out on me? We had a job to do as the Phantom Thieves and you abandoned it. Did we not all agree on it together? If that’s how you truly feel, you aren’t worthy of the Phantom Thief name. But if you’re willing to help us once more, we will do it more stylishly than ever!”_ I can hear Morgana say, both berating me, and trying to rise me up. After he finishes speaking, I hear another voice in my head.

_**“So this is what happens when you lose your way, other me? You turn your back on others to save yourself, no matter the cost? So, when you swore to do whatever it takes for your own justice, you were lying to me? It seems to me you didn’t deserve my power. But, you appear to be repenting for that decision. Perhaps I may once again lend you my power. But you have to DESERVE it!”**_ I hear Arsene order in my head, as I slowly get up from the ground after the shapeless flames vanished.

“It seems like you have regained a portion of your resolve, inmate. But can you retain it against this foe?” The young girl asks, her voice reminiscent of Justine, before she summons a new Persona, one that I have never owned.

“Loki….” I say, while looking up at the Persona of my former ally. Then, I shake my head, knowing I will be attacked. “Arsene!” I call out, my original Persona appearing before me.

“So, you can recall your true self, but will it be enough?” The child asks, before looking at Loki. “Debilitate, Laevatein.” She orders, as I feel overall weaker, and Loki charges at Arsene, slashing once with it’s sword, and doing massive damage.

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! The man I lost too shouldn’t be going down this easy. I thought you were my rival?!?!”_ I hear Akechi yell at me, while Arsene holds strong.

“Oh…? He can hold up this time. Maybe it just needs more of a push. Riot Gun!” She orders Loki, as he is performing a slash from a distance, as bullets fire at us from random directions, as fast as lightning, knocking me down.

_“You claim to be the Leader of the ‘Noble’ Phantom Thieves, yet you bow your head to a child?! The cat would be doing a better job against her than you’re doing. Stand up Akira!”_ Akechi orders, my legs doing just that. Glaring at the child, she releases one more skill.

“Megidolaon!!” The child calls, as the almighty skill erupts from beneath me. I barely manage to stay standing, but I do.

_“Excellent! You can stay your ground again, but you haven’t launched a single attack yet, have you lost your bite!? Or were you just biding your time?!”_ Akechi asks. I raise my arm, Arsene does the same, as a strange blade appears in his hand with a burst of flames. It has a very long blade, although it feels smaller than it should be. It also has a hollow center with a short tube at the end, as if it’s meant to shoot something.

“Of course I can fight back, I’m the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, and no matter what, we bow to no one, god or man. We take any distorted desires without fail! Fire, Riot Gun!” I order, as Arsene fires the large gunblade at Loki and the child, bursting the fake version of Akechi’s Persona, and knocking the girl back, and to her knee. Then Arsene returns to my mask, not being needed for now.

_“I see you regained your true strength. I hope you still have it when we face off again.”_ Akechi says, before his voice disappears. I walk over to the child, and help her up.

“So. You have regained your justice, your true self, and the will of rebellion. With those, this dream that vile god put you in should shatter in mere moments. I hope you will be able to save us when you awaken, Trickster.” The child, no, Lavenza, says, as she vanishes into blue butterflies. After a few moments, the room I’m in starts to fade, and as it does, I say to myself.

“While I lost my way, you all were right beside me, trying to help me return to my path. I promise, as your leader and friend, I won’t stray again from my chosen path.” And then, everything goes black.


End file.
